Letters to the Vampire nation
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: Ok, this is my third try at this, so if this one gets removed too I'm giving up. Remember, OC's, fictional places, countries, micro-nations, and humans are all welcome. Please talk to Romania!
1. Intro and rules

Title: Letters to the vampire nation

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you. Oc's, nations, humans, fictional countries, all are welcome.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Romania: "Ok guys, let's try this again. The rules are below, until then, just pretty much the same as last time, only if we're lucky my admin will be less sloppy."**

**1. No spamming. One letter per writer at a time.**

**2. Please try to respond only to the letter addressing your own or the most recent if you are just beginning. Again, this is to prevent spam.**

**3. Letters must be PG 13, so no M rated content.**

**4. You may only send in more than one letter, IF they are by two different signers. Example, if you sent a letter in as, say Romano, but you wanted to send another one by Italy, that's fine. If you wanted to send in two letters by Romano at once though, that is still spam, even if it's in response to a different chapter. Therefore it will not be permitted.**

**5. Go easy on me if my Romanian isn't correct or if I screw up a bit of history. I don't often have the luxury of looking things up to answer these due to wi-fi signals being rather intermittent at times so mistakes are bound to happen. Also, I'm American, so incidentally don't know much history or language that I didn't have to look up myself.**

** Got that? Good. Have fun everyone and I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long.**


	2. Lots of states today

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you. Oc's, nations, humans, fictional countries, all are welcome.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hallo Romania!**

**Sa sa, I see you started up a new letter page. I can't blame you, kære. Spam is just too annoying. I wouldn't be able to handle spam well at all.**

**Anyway, on a brighter note, Storebror Denmark got me a necklace as an early birthday gift. Hehe, he always gets me an early gift. This year he let me go to the jewelry store and pick it out. The necklace is red and silver,and it kinda matches the hat you made me.**

**Oh, so I was wondering, you said I could stay at your house whenever, ja? So since Valentine's Day is coming up, I was hoping I could come stay with you for a little while. Then we could spend Valentine's together!**

**Elske,**

**Elleore**

Salut,

Da, the spam got to be too much for me. It's kind of a pain.

I still have no idea what I'm going to get you for your birthday…. I have no ideas. *headdesk* I'll think of something. Kekeke, I bet it looks nice with your new hat. I'm glad you like it.

I have no problem with that, as long as Denmark says it's ok.

Love, Romania

**Dear Romania!**

**Erdély (Transylvania) is mine, and it was for at least 1000 Transylvania there are Catholic, and Protestant churches, while you are Orthodox. There born one of my greatest king, and rules the Princes of Transylvania in the XVI-XVII century. So please leave it my people be ...**

**It is their home.**

**Héderváry Erzsébet (Hungary)**

Salut,

Whoa, attitude much. Transylvania is mine! He is my younger brother, I raised him, I fought for him, I got him back fair and square! Either way, it makes no difference since he's MY PROVINCE so get your facts straight and leave my baby brother alone!

-Romania

**Hola Romania,**

**Que pasa? I was writing to ask if 1)You know that the next World Meeting this weekend at America's in D.C. and 2)When the next Magic Trio(you,me,and Denmark) meeting gonna be held?**

**See you soon,**

**Mexico**

Salut,

Nothing is wrong, why do you ask? Da, of course I do. I already made my hotel reservations. Um, I think you may be confused. The Magic Trio consists of me, Norway, and England, and England forbids me to give that information out to outsiders. Kind of a cult thing, you know?

-Romania

**Hola señor,**

**I am Texas, Eliso Miguel Rodriguez Fernandez-Carriedo Jones. One of America's sons. I don't think you remember me but I was a micro nation for a time and I looked like a kid at the time and He (dad) annexed me as his 28th state. I go to the world meetings, seeing as how I'm an Ex-Nation but no one save for Mexico(my "father") and my Dad ever know I'm there...well, Tio Matt but still...I would like to get to know you, and my siblings and I will be at the next meeting where he'll formally introduce us...I'll be bringing Australia and New Zealand(my aunt and uncle) and my siblings Nevada,Oklahoma,and Louisiana are gonna be driving behind me.**

**Good bye,**

**Eliso**

Salut,

It's very nice to meet you Texas. Oh, you were? Sorry, I tend to pay micro-nations very little mind unless they're Elleore. I also don't usually give a crap about anything going on too far away, but America is the only exception. Um, don't tell him I said that. Regardless, I don't really remember you well, perhaps a picture from back then would remind me….. I don't know. I had my own problems, I'm sure. Hm, do you sit at the smaller table with the other provinces, states, and micro-nations? If so then I really don't know who you are. I'd love to get to know you, that was why I set this up. Colorful family you got there. So many siblings, I'll try to remember all your names and faces.

-Romania

**Dear Mr. Romania,**

**Hello... I'm one of America's daughters, Wisconsin, and it's nice to meet you. **

**My dad is being a lazy bum at the moment, and shoving his work off on us states, like improving foreign relations, and you actually seem nice and not psychopathic, like certain other nations. Please respond back, cause Dad won't stop bugging me til I write to someone..**

**Sincerely,**

**Wisconsin**

Salut,

Hello Wisconsin. I saw you sending letters to America. He probably made you write to me because I'm playing a bit of a prank on him right now. And the best part is he has no idea I'm joking. Kekekekeke.

….. Sure, I'm not psychopathic at all. *hides cane with hidden blade, pikes used for impaling, and blood stained clothing* I hope I got back to you fast enough.

-Romania

**Hi there!**

**I'm not sure if you're aware of this, and fyi no hate directed towards you, but the rules of this site do not allow non-story interactive bits like this to be posted as a story. My advice would be to re-think the direction of this story as a non-interactive one or post it on a site that does allow that kind of content. I am concerned because these types of stories often get deleted by this site's admins without notice; it would suck if that would happen to you. **

**I wish you the best!**

**regards usualsuspects**

…. Seriously, another one of these. Both me and my admin understand the risk we are taking in posting this story, and would like to point out that this isn't the first fic of it's kind to be posted, both on this section of the site and on my admin's profile, so please respectfully refrain from reiterating what we are both already aware of, otherwise you may be viewed as a threat and blocked. I'm not trying to be rude, I'm stating the usual for these kinds of reviews, although I'm relieved to say that you were much less threatening than the one on my last letter page.

**Dear Romania, **

**Hello! My name's Cynthia! I'm basically the leader of Hex's OCs, which is why I decided to write to you before my... er... /weirder/ friends get here. Incuding my authoress... Anyways, just saw your blog and felt like posting! **

**Peace out!**

**Cynthia N. Fortis**

Salut,

Wait, you're the leader? So that means there are more of you? How weird are we talking? My admin is a little unusual too, but she's mostly just lazy and sloppy. Bye bye.

-Romania


	3. Aaaaaaah! Long letter!

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hey Romania! What's up? Um well on of my-**

**Evellyn: IM HERE! IM AWESOME!**

**Meet Evellyn Mary Williams, known as Alberta. Good luck.**

**-Drew**

**Hey dude. I hear you live close to Russia and Italy. So, what's Russia like?**

**You must tell me, why when I was turned I am only a half-vampire.**

**Canada: Eve, time to go.**

**Bu-**

**Canada: No buts!**

**-Alberta**

**Hey, My names Adam. I write horror novels. Um… I have my own story, unlike Eve. It's called 'The Old Conference House in Russia.' You're a main character in it. **

**Drew: Please, tell the admin to change the name!**

**Excuse her, she is mad that our admin decided to fawn over my story than hers.**

**Me: *Eye twitch.* Stupid FanFiction. I lost the newest chapter to!**

**No you didn't. And put your glasses back on. Good now the song your...**

**-Adam**

**Guten Tag, I don't want to be here. I'd rather be with the Bad Touch Trio.**

**Me: Or Canada.**

**Shut it Admin! Now I have a dare. You, and you alone, must take Drew on a date.**

**Me: Evil.**

**Nope.**

**Me: Yep.**

**I'm coming to kick you.**

**-Crystal**

**CRYSTAL YOU TRAITOR!**

**Pewdiepie: Barrels.**

**All of us: What?**

**Me: PEWDS! LET ME HUG YOU!**

**-Drew**

Dear, um, all of you,

Starting with Alberta, I'm surprised you're one of Canada's kids. You are way to open to be related to Canada. Well, regarding your description of where I live, I think you need to look at a world map, because I'm not really close to Italy at all. Although I am close to Russia, geographically, and I have to say he is one of the scariest and meanest countries you will ever meet, and it only gets worse if he's drunk. As for the half-vampire thing, sometimes if the blood transfusion gets interrupted or is interfered with by some outside means it can result in partial transformations. However cases of those are very rare because most of the time half-transformations are very fatal. I hope that helped. Hi Canada!

Salut, Adam. I see, you have quite the hobby. I am personally quite a fan of horror navels, but I also like to read romance novels in my spare time. Oh, that sounds interesting. I'm going to have to pester my admin to read it! Wait, her story isn't being updated? But my admin is reading that story! Now I'll need to calm my admin from flipping tables. Right, I'll let you two talk.

Salut, Crystal. Ugh, my admin hates your name. She knew a Crystal and that girl stole her Hetalia DVD and held it hostage for a year and a half. At any rate if you want to hang out with the BTT, go. I'm not forcing anyone to write letters to me. I can't do that, I have a girlfriend already.

PEWDS! I love your videos! Brofist! *brofists PewdiePie*

-Romania

**Good Day Romania,**

**I am your Father Europe. Did you have fun at the Norse Christmas? I hope Uncle Antarious didn't cause to much trouble for you.**

**Do want any tea? I am willing to make you some.**

**Also did Uncle Antarious give you that ring? If so, congratulations on his accepting you. Though it doesn't seem like it, he actually is extremely picky about pairings so if he has accepted you, know that that means you were truly meant for each other.**

**Love,**

**Father Europe**

Salut Europe,

Wow, another continent. That's two I know now. It was… one of the scariest things I've ever had to live through, and I had to live through some scary shit. Actually, it was more Denmark causing trouble than Antarious. But he certainly did catch me off guard quite a bit. Oh, no thank you. I prefer wine. Er, da. He did. I still think it's way too early to even be thinking about stuff like that, but I'll just take your word for it.

-Romania

**G'day Romania,**

**How are you doing? You probably know my big sister Alantium or Alyssa but I am her younger sister Lego or Kaiya. Well I hope you write back soon I'm not going to force you to do anything against your will. (Smiles)**

**From,**

**Lego**

Salut Lego,

Da, I know Atlantium. She wasn't all to keen to me at first, but now we get along pretty well. Kaiya, that's a pretty name. Can you tell me more about yourself?

-Romania

**Hallo Romania!**

**I see. Well hopefully things will be better this time around, ja?**

**Hehe, don't worry, I'm sure I'll love whatever you get me. Ja, very nice! I just love my hat! So, speaking of birthdays, when is yours?**

**Aw, I have to ask Storebror?.. Well, since Storebror Faroe is coming for a visit, Storebror Denmark is really distracted right now, so maybe I can sneak the question by him...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Salut Elleore,

Da, one can only hope. So far no one has broken the rules.

I actually just finished making it last night at around 1:47am. Oh, I'm sorry, that would technically be this morning. It's hard to keep track when I don't sleep very often. At any rate, I'll probably mail you your gift, or give it to you when you come over. I don't want to risk being nearly beheaded again. Kekeke, I'm glad you like it. My birthday? It's December 1'st, draga. Right in my busy season. Must have been why I forgot to tell you two months ago.

Da, I don't want you getting in trouble. Faroe, oh I know him! He's that cute little kid that looks like Norway, only smiles more. He looks so sweet, and Norway is always telling us about him when he isn't busy bragging about you and Iceland or complaining about Denmark. Here's hoping for the best.

love Romania.

**Dear Mr Romania,**

**... Can I ask what kind of prank?**

***Eyes widen at the weapons and blood stained clothes* Er... I'll just be going now...**

**- Wisconsin**

Salut Wisconsin,

Oh, I'm making him think I'm out for his blood. You should see his reactions, he's so scared I think he's about to pee his pants.

Aww, so soon? I thought maybe you could stay and chat for a little while. Perhaps have a little wine with me.

-Romania

**Salut sir,**

**Well...there isn't really a place for Micro Nations and states and such...we usually don't come...well I come...you ever notice to kid with the long hair that will sit next to America at some meetings wearing the punk-ish clothing? that's me...I don't really have any pictures of my self...my Father or my dad may most likely have a few...and I won't say a thing! my family is rather...diverse...there's a reason people call America "the melting pot of the world" so I wish you luck on trying to remember us all and get to know each of us! so just look for a child that you can't tell weather they are male or female...it's something my siblings like to tease me about...other than the fact that I look like a child,and I'm one of the oldest states...**

**good bye,**

**Eliso**

Salut Texas,

You never the place for states, provinces, and micro-nations? It's always in the next room, there's a table set up with games and stuff to keep you guys entertained. Did America forget to show you where it is? Well, it is true some of us choose to leave you lot at home. I leave my brothers at home because I think they would have more fun at home then stuck in a meeting room with old puzzles and worn out games. Oh, I have seen you before! I remember thinking that you stood out like a sore thumb because everyone is wearing nice formal clothing and you looked like you were just barfed out of a skate park. Hm, I don't think I need the pictures anymore. I know who you are. Really, I've heard people from the U.S. call it the cesspool of the world. I'll need all the luck I can get for remembering 50+ names. I have a headache already.

-Romania

**Hello Romania!**

**So, my pet parakeet just died recently and I got a new cockatiel (by the name of Nova) and I was wondering if you could tell me some things I can teach Nova to sing or say!**

**Also, since I'm interested in history, can you tell me interesting things about "Dracula's Castle"? I recently watched a program on it, and it seems to be haunted or cursed, right?**

**Bye!**

**-Leah**

Salut Leah,

O.e What a way to start off a letter. I'm so sorry for your parakeet. Hm, some things for your cockatiel to sing or say? Well let me think… maybe 'Hello, my name is Nova.' or 'I love you'. As far as singing I personally like a few songs, but I would recommend any songs you won't mind hearing over and over. I hope that helped.

Ah, so you've heard of the hauntings in Dracula's castle? Tell me what you already know and I'll take over from there. I don't want to give you information you already know. *Eerie smirk*

-Romania

**Hi Romania!**

**I see you got a new letter account. That's good *smiles* So how have you been doing? And hows eleore? :D**

**Love Ukraine**

Salut Ukraine,

Da, it became sort of a necessity after being dormant so long that the letter box was filled with spam to nearly every chapter. But things are going a bit more smoothly now, especially since I'm using a new system to answer letters.

I'm doing very well all things considered. Then again, I'm sure the economy is killing everyone so I can't complain when there are other countries doing worse than I am. Elleore is doing well. Her birthday is coming up on the 17'th. She'll be 69. I actually just finished her gift recently so I can't wait to see the look on her face when I give it to her.

-Romania

**America:Yo dude!**

**Japan: Kon'ichiwa Romania-san**

**America: Wahahaha how ya doin' dude? **

**Japan: America-kun prease carm down. Anyway glad we could send letters to you Romania-san. How is your club doing? Arso thank you for joining in the interview!**

**From America and Japan**

Salut America and Japan,

I'm doing well although I haven't fed in a while….. care to volunteer your neck America? Your blood smells delicious.

I'm always to happy to hear from new people, I'm glad you could take the time to write. Magic club is going well, Norway joined us recently so our club now has a third member as long as the meeting days don't clash with the Nordic club. Nu problem, I enjoy the attention. Especially since I have a rather…. negative reputation. *smirks at America*

-Romania


	4. Waaaaaah! Moldova!

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Dear Mr Romania,**

***smirk* So THAT'S why he's been wearing Carlos necklaces and turtlenecks and threatening to stake anything that moves... Nice.**

**Uh, dude, I'm only about 13 physically... Wine is a no no.**

**-Wisconsin**

Salut Wisconsin,

What's a Carlos necklace? Kekekeke, really? Anything that moves? This is making everything so much more fun. Maybe I'll give him a run for his money for just a bit longer. Oh, whoops. Sorry. I need to start asking you states for your physical ages. I don't want to make the same mistake again.

-Romania

**Hej hej Roro!**

**That's good to hear!**

**Aww tak! Hmm, normally I would be concerned about you not sleeping often, but that's normal for vampires, isn't it? Ja, that's probably for the best. Sadly, Storebror Denmark still doesn't really like you.. But, I'm hoping that maybe I can try to talk to him about it and then maybe he'll warm up to you. Christiania doesn't think it'll work, but I say it's worth a shot. Hehe, how could I not? It's too cute, and the fact that it's from you makes it one of the best gifts I've ever gotten. *Frowns* Aw, I missed it?... Well, I guess I'll just have to get you a late gift to make up for it then.**

**Good news! I was right! Storebror Denmark wasn't paying attention at all when I asked him, so he agreed! Now I can spend Valentine's with you, then be home in time for my and Christiania's birthday! Yup, that's Storebror Faroe! He's just the sweetest thing, but sometimes he can get a little... bipolar around Storebror Denmark.. Storebror Norway brags about me? Really?**

**Well, I'm gonna go get ready to come over to your house now. See you soon!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Salut Elleore,

Kekeke, I certainly thought so.

Da, it's very normal. Although sometimes I may take naps during the day and occasionally sleep all the way through the night. It's a rare occurrence though. I thought so, I also got your valentine's day gift. I'm on a roll. Denmark scares me, a lot. You can try, just don't go getting hurt over me. Is Christiania always so bitter? I swear she must have a stick stuck up her ass or something. I'm glad you like it so much. Sorry, I almost forgot my birthday too in all honesty, because I was so busy. You don't need to get me anything, draga. I'm all right.

That's….. sneaky. I hope Denmark doesn't realize you're gone and come looking for you. Well either way, I'll clean my house up. I need this place to look presentable, and my brothers were over recently, so now my house looks like a tornado just passed through. He's adorable. Bipolar, how so? Oh da, he brags about you, Iceland, and Faroe all the time.

Love Romania

**As one of the more level-headed States, I would like to apologize for the actions of my father, Alfred F. "America" Jones, as well as many of my siblings, especially Washington and Arizona.**

**You see, if you really want to blame the evil that is Twilight on someone, it's Arizona, as the author of that series is a citizen of her State. Washington is also to blame, for turning the series into a way to boost tourism in the Forks area (although since we States are well known for Capitalism, I really don't see any issue with that...) As for me... the biggest series written by one of my citizens is Animorphs, so there's no real issue with you there.**

**I heard you and Louisiana have a thing for each other... I guess you like how Anne Rice portrays vampires, huh?**

**-Michigan**

Salut Michigan

Um, I hate to be a nag, but could you please sign your letters? It's a bit of an inconvenience to my admin to have to sign them for you. Especially since my admin has chicken scratch handwriting. At any rate, what exactly are you apologizing for? Neither America, nor any of your siblings have done anything to me.

Oh, I see. Now Washington and Arizona did something to me. *Grabs cane with a hidden sword* I'll deal with them later. Nu, you're good. Lucky you.

Um, what do you mean by that? I've never met Louisiana. Anne Rice? I've never read her books. I'm too busy enjoying Bram Stoker.

-Romania

**Dear Romania, **

**Yeah, there are seven of us, not including Hex. And the weirdness goes to a little bit more crazy than me (Dylan and Troy, and possibly Trinity... but she's just shy), way too serious (Morgan), hyperactive and spazzy (Sydney), yandere and completely knife-happy (Bianca, Troy's twin sister), to... I don't even know how to describe this nicely... Engimatic? Weird? A little bit off upstairs, if you know what I mean? Yeah... that's Hex... **

**Peace out!**

**Cynthia N. Fortis**

Salut Cynthia,

Wow, it sounds like my house when my brothers are over. All eleven of them. Nu, wait, twelve! I forgot Bucharest. I have a lot of siblings, and I'm the oldest of all of them. And believe it or not, I'm the sane one.

-Romania

**Hola,**

**I didn't say anything about the "Magic Trio"...hang on a sec...VERACRUZ! he must a messed with the letter...but CAN I join the club? I have friends too,like Alebrijes,Ahuizotl and LOADS others...I originally asked if you ever had a colonies leave or for someone declare independence...I was asking because I was that MY son Texas(say what you will U.S.A. I found him an raised him,you stole him and several other children of mine!) was sending you a letter too...if so,how did you deal with it?**

**-Mexico**

Salut Mexio,

Kekekekeke, don't you hate when your letters get messed with. I swear Bucharest reads mine before I send them out. Sadly, it isn't up to me who gets to join the club or not. England is the club leader, so all interested parties need to consult him first. Ah, I see….. I actually did have someone declare independence from me….. Moldova…. *leaves for a while then comes back heavily intoxicated* Sorry 'bout tha'. Jus' needed t' clear m' head a b't. I d'lt w'th it by d'sbel'f and copious amounts 'f alcohol….. *breaks down crying* Moldova! Why din't you c'me b'ck! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

-Romania

**Hey Romania,**

**Everyone would reply to you but, I tied them up.**

**Other: Mmmmphhh.**

**They were annoying, Da?**

**Me: Russia.**

**Da?**

**Me: Leave.**

**Okay.**

**-Russia**

**I'm not… Hey Romania. Imma gonna poke your fangs until you tell me the way to eradicate Eve.**

**Eve: What?**

**How did...**

**Eve: I bit through the gag…**

**-Admin**

Salut Russia, Eve, and Admin,

I w'ld give y' a proper reply, but 'm drunk off m' ass right now. Go b'g s'mone else Russia. *hic* Wh'ts pokin' m' f'ngs gonna do? I th'nk impalin' 'er might w'rk. If n't, jus' throw her off a cl'ff.

-Romania

**Good Day Romania,**

**Why was it so scary?**

**Haha, sounds like my brother alright, he will say something completely unexpected then expect you to be able to answer him instantly.**

**Well, I do have some vintage Roman Wine from the Ancient Roman Empire. you want a glass?**

**Well, to each their own.**

**Love,**

**Father Europe**

Salut,

It jus' w's. Kekekekeke. I kn'w right? It's weird. Nu th'nks. 'M alr'dy drunk. Kekekekeke.

-Romania

**Dear Romania,**

**Sorry about that! I thought it had to have a bit of a backstory of some sort. Or something.**

**Anyway...**

**Well...I know that the man who lived there was named Vlad The Impaler and he tended to torture his victims on a big steak of some sort (hence the name...) I don't know any of his back story though. I also know that the the villagers really did use to think he was a vampire, and one of the many rituals they would do to protect against vampires was to dig up the recently deceased and treat the body with a special oil, especially if they looked like they hadn't decayed much.**

**So yes, that's about all I know thus far...besides other small facts.**

**Thank you**

**-Leah**

Salut Leah,

Meh, sh't happ'ns.

H's name was Vl'dimir Tepes, 'nd it's call'd a pike. He t'nded to display h's vict'ms on my borders and had more ar'nd the castle. These were call'd the gard'n of th' impaled. He also drank blood l'ke wine and ate h's enemies brains in hope he would get their knowl'dge. *hic* Kekeke, sorry. 'M a little tipsy. Uh, where w's I? Oh, yeah, h's death t' th's day 's still a mystery. No one knows wh're h's body is or a def'nate cause of death bes'des he w's killed. As far as protection, I w's livin' with Vlad durin' th't time so I don' know. Hope th't helped.

-Romania

**Señor Romania**

**...What's a "cesspool"? And my siblings never told me about that...Dad said he likes my company...I was gonna clean-up a bit but,Dad said "your a kid! Who gives a damn if your in your street clothes! And if they have anything to say about it,they can answer to me!" so I just sat there...and is that a bad thing? I could a been in my "ranch clothes"...and is that supposed to ba an insult? about the skate park throwing me up?...I love my Skate Board...and Dad plans to introduce us one-at-a-time at the meeting**

**adios,**

**Eliso**

Salut Texas,

A c'sspool is a hole 'n th' ground where yer poop goes wh'n y' flush th' toilet. Kekekekeke. Hm, m'ybe th'y don' like y'. Amer'ca 's like th't. That w's stupid of him. I d'nno. I gu'ss it's ok if y' don' do it all th' time. Nu, jus' a d'script'n. Th't will take f'rever. *headdesk*

-Romania

**Dear Romania,**

**Konnichiwa I do not believe I have met you up close before I have only seen you at the world meetings . Arigatou I almost forgot to tell you who I am I do not want you to believe I am just another fan girl so just to let you know I am Japan. Anyway I heard you were a friend of Iregisu-san *England* and knew how to practice magic is that really true ? Also are you really a vampire and if you are have you ever heard of Cross academy from vampire knight you are always welcome to attened this academy with the rest of the night class if you want to act normal for once. Hungary also wanted me to ask you if you like yaoi if you do you are welcome to join our national yaoi fan club . The club's members are me , Hungary,Lichenstein, Sweden, Ukraine, and Italy. That is all I wanted to write for now see you at the next world meeting .**

**Sincerely,**

**Japan**

**Kiku Honda**

Salut Japan,

We m't up cl'se before. I t'lked t' y' on Halloween. (Admin: I have to intervene here. I'm sorry if Romania's reply is a little weird right now, Japan. He's drunk off his ass right now because Mexico brought up a rather sensitive subject for him a few letters back.) Hey, g've th' letter back admin! I n'd t' answer it! Da, I'm fr'nds with Engl'nd, and da, I c'n do magic. Norway 's in our magic cl'b too. Da, I'm a vampire. I h've heard of it, but I ch'se not t' attend because other vampires t'nd t' look down on me 'cause I don' feed as oft'n as I sh'ld, and bl'd pills make me sick. I have no probl'm with yaoi, but Hungary hates me, so hell nu. Ok, see ya!

-Romania


	5. My 2p has arrived

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Good Day Romania,**

***Face turns red* *Shouts so loud the whole world trembles* Who Got Romania Drunk!.**

***Holds a detoxification potion under Romania's nose* There you go Romania.**

**So can you tell me now why Christmas was scary?**

**Ya, I remember this one time we were at a family reunion and he was talking to Northrip (North America), Paula (Pacific) and I when all of a sudden he turned to Northrip and Paula and asked, "How long has it been since you two mated." Northrip choked on his cinnamon bun he was eating and Paula did a spit take all over me with Her punch. I of course had to hymlick Northrip and then slap Antarious outside the head for his perverseness.**

**Now that that the you are no-longer drunk, You want to stay for supper and and have a glass of wine with me?**

**With love,**

**Father**

Salut,

No one got me drunk, I was drinking to try to forget….. something painful. I'll keep it handy for next time. I had plenty of time to recover. Multumesc oricum.

Oh, well I nearly got decapitated by Denmark and Antarious was being rather careless with magic. It was rather unnerving.

Whoa, he really said that!? Poor uncle Northrip and Auntie Paula.

I'd love too. Multumesc.

-Romania

**Hallo Romania!**

***running around looking at all the rooms in your castle* Sa sa, you're home is so pretty! It has a spooky feel to it, but it's still really pretty!**

**Wow, and you never get tired without sleep? So what do you do all night then? Hehe, that's good to hear. I have your Valentine's gift ready too. I hid it in my suitcase, so no peeking, 'kay? Storebror Denmark can be rather scary when he wants to be. I like him better when he's just being my silly Storebror.. Don't worry, I won't get hurt. Maybe yelled at or something, but not hurt. Eh, she's not bitter, per say, she's just a little pessimistic lately, especially over Storebror Denmark. She claims she's being a realist, but I think she's just a little depressed. Considering what happened to her last year, I can't blame her, but hopefully she'll be back to her good-old self soon.. Hehe, yup! Nej, I insist on getting you something!**

**Hehe, ja, very sneaky. But he wouldn't have agreed, so I did what I had to do. Hmm, if he notices I'm gone, he'll probably call me first, so if he does I'll just tell him I'm taking a vacation in Italy. But then again, I'm not a very good liar, so that may not work... Did you have fun with your brødre? They sound like they must have been quite a handful. Well, about half of his population wants to become independent from Storebror Denmark, so it's kinda affected him. One moment, he can be very nice and cheery to Storebror, then all of a sudden he gets distant and moody. He even yelled at him one time. *Smiles* awww, that's so nice of him!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

Salut draga,

Multumesc. I'm glad you like it, I certainly have a unique sense of decorating to say the least.

Occasionally I may get a little sleepy, but it doesn't matter to me anyway. I can just take a nap and then I'll be fine. It really only happens if I have a busy day anyway. Usually my paperwork, but if that's done I'll probably just read. I'm already halfway through Dracula for the umpteenth million time. Speaking of, happy (belated thanks to fanfiction) Valentines day. *hands over 69 red daisies* and your birthday present is in this bag. You can open it on the day. He still scares me, why did he have to viking on me? Ok, as long as you're sure. Oh, what happened to her last year, if you don't mind my asking? Well, if you're absolutely set on it I won't stop you. I really don't like arguing.

I suppose you're right. You could text, then he won't hear your tone and you could definitely get away with it….. well, unless he calls Italy or Romano. They were definitely a handful, but da. I always enjoy having them around. Even Moldova came to visit, even though he got lost along the way and forgot why he came over. Ah, I see. Poor kid, I hope that gets sorted for him. Da, he really loves you guys.

Dragoste, Romania

**Let me put it this way: Anne Rice is the American version of Bram Stoker.**

**As for why I didn't sign my previous letter, I forgot that anonymous letters are only accepted in America due to Freedom of Speech, and being a State, I'm used to that sort of thing. Sorry about that.**

**- Henry F. "Michigan" Bonnefoy-Kirkland-Williams-Jones (Discovered by France, handed to England in 1763, captured by Canada during the War of 1812, became the 26th State in 1837. That should explain why I have four surnames.)**

Salut,

Hm, I honestly don't think any modern author could hold a candle to Bram Stoker, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to read them. Do they come in Romanian or will I need to read it in English?

It's all right. It's just a cultural thing, no big deal.

Wow, quite the history you have there, Henry.

-Romania

**Mi Amigo,**

**Ahhhhhh! Damn, I'm sorry!...I'm not alone on this...!*SOB*Texas! Why won't you and your siblings leave that Pinche Gringo and come back home!? You kept the name I gave you!(more or less)Why can't you just come home?! oh...damn...I have a strong tolerance... getting drinks doesn't help me deal with it...your the kinda person that drinks only where their sad,aren't you? **

**Lo Seinto for bringing it up,**

**Mexico**

Salut,

It's all right. I mean, kids grow up, and sometimes you just gotta let them go… Nope, not alone at all. I almost lost Transylvania quite a few times. Like hell I was letting that happen, though. But now I feel bad because Transylvania was traumatized from the event and is always cutting himself for fun. (He is insane, but lucky for him he's a vampire so it won't kill him.) I'm an awful brother… *headdesk* Well that kind of sucks, have you tried extreme sports? That helps to keep your mind off things too. Nu, actually. I drink every now again maybe one glass of wine on a whim, but I also like to drink recreationally at festivals and celebrations in my country.

-Romania

**Señor Romania,**

**Why wouldn't my siblings like me? We're family...and I raised about half of them...and I'm gonna clean up for this meeting...I got out some of my good jeans and a black button-up with a red tie and my Harley-Davidson boots with a nice it's cool...people tend to bug me 'bout my clothes and my hair...it's long cause I LIKE it long...you ever had a person bug you cause a your looks? And it won't take THAT long! you waste 3 hours fighting...so taking Half of one a those doesn't matter much...**

**Don't drink so much(it's bad for your health),**

**Eliso**

**P.S.- I have LOADS a hang over remedies...want me to send you some?**

Salut,

Um, you can disregard my last letter. I was drunk off my ass when I replied to you. I'm sure your siblings love you very much, I shouldn't have said that. No jeans allowed in world meetings. Harley Davidson boots for a formal meeting? I'm no Poland, but even I know better than that. I have no problem with long hair, I don't exactly have a crew cut myself. I've actually had people tell me my hair is kind of shaggy. Did you seriously ask me that question? Da, I get a lot of hell for my looks. Especially my eyes and teeth. 50+ names being introduced one at a time will take hours. Trust me.

I don't erin in excess all the time.

Please, I had such a bad hang over yesterday I almost forgot Elleore was coming over.

-Romania

**Dear Mr. Romania,**

**I meant GARLIC necklaces... Either I'm a really bad speller or I have way too paranoid autocorrect...**

**Haha, I'd like to see that. It's pretty funny 'til someone gets staked, and then it's hilarious when you find out that person is your rival sibling.**

**'S okay, at least you aren't Mr. Prussia... He gave me beer and told me it was apple juice at my first world conference.**

**Sincerely,**

**Wisconsin**

Salut,

Oh, that makes more sense. I think your spell check might be paranoid. My admin's is too.

Oh, he staked someone? Well, better one of your siblings then me. Kekekekeke. Oh dear god, why did Gil do that? Want me to talk to him?

-Romania

**Salut, prietene meu.**

**I've heard about Moldova. Bad thing to lose people like that, huh. Speaking of which, have you heard of Twilight? *evil smirk* If so, please share your insights with me.**

**Another thing...**

**Would you believe me if I said that I shoved Herr Schtick up Bulgaria's ass?**

**Sincerely,**

**2p!Romania**

Salut,

You aren't my friend. Don't go being like that. Da, it is, not that you would know you crazy bastard. I have heard of Twilight, and quite frankly I hated it, which means you'd probably like it. Maybe, I can never tell with you.

… Oddly enough, I can say that I do in fact believe that. But did you shove it up my Bulgaria's ass or 2p Bulgaria's ass?

-Romania


	6. Lots of talk of friends family and love

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you. Oc's, nations, humans, fictional countries, all are welcome.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Hello Romania**

**Well wish her a happy birthday from me! I would give her something but i'm not sure if i'd be able to see her on time...and I see...it must have been hard trying to read all those letters, I would open my own letter account but people might bully me and if big brother russia wrote I'd have to leave this site. But I'm glad you're back now *smiles***

**From Ukraine**

Salut,

I ended up getting to her late, but I will still pass it along regardless. Only when one person started to comment on letters I wrote two months ago and forgot about, then couldn't find because my admin labeled the chapters shitty. I don't think anyone would bully you, but I can understand the Russia thing. I'm glad to be back too.

-Romania

**America: Uwaahhh . *runs and hides behind japan* Don't kill me man! japan save meeee :(**

**Japan: *sighs and pats americas head awkwardly* It's ok arfred-kun. Carm down. Thats good, I thought that Norway-san had been a member for a bit longer but I suppose I was wrong...Anyhow it's no probrem for me to write or for arfred. We don't have quite as much paperwork as we usually do. Arfred is taking more responsibility nowadays too...**

**America: *smiles lightly* j-japan dude can we go...I don't wanna die *pouts***

**Japan: Werr we must go for now. But I hope to speak to you soon Romania-kun **

**America: B-bye dude *shivering runs away dragging japan behind him***

Salut,

Kekekekeke, that joke never gets old. *smirks* Anyway, Norway was sort of an unofficial member before. He just kind of popped in when he wanted too, and didn't show up whenever he so chose. But now he's officially joined in so we're very excited for that. That's good to hear, I think everyone is taking on more since the economy ended up taking a nosedive. Bye for now.

-Romania

**Dear Romania,**

**IMPALE ME! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! I NEED TO LIVE YOU BÉTE!**

**-Evellyn Mary Skye Williams**

**Ignore her. So we should hang out. I have something to ask you, how do I ask a girl on a date?**

**-Adam**

Salut,

Ugh, how many times do I need to apologize for answering letters drunk? I didn't mean it, ok Evellyn?

Hm, well that's a tough one. I find my best source of inspiration for a question like that can be found in romance novels. Read a few and you'll have a few good ideas.

-Romania

**Hallo Romania!**

**Ja, it's very unique, which just adds to the charm.**

**Oh, okay then. Wow, you really love that book, huh? *Takes the daisies and grins* Tak tak tak, kære! *Goes to put them in water then comes back with a card and poem* here, a lover's card and Gaekkebrev. They're what we traditionally give in Denmark. Okay, I can't wait to see what it is! Oh, and did you know Mr. Lithuania's birthday is tomorrow? I'm gonna send him a nice little card. Well, Storebror Denmark just has a really bad habit of going over-the-top like that, and when he thinks his ax can solve all his problems..or something like that.. Oh, you didn't know? Last Summer, Søster lost her status as a freetown. Her land and population is now back under Storebror Denmark's control, so now she's pretty much become an ex-nation, like Gil Nii-Chan... Tak, I'm not much for arguing either. Now to come up with a good gift *starts thinking***

**Good idea! Texting would definitely work! Hehe, I doubt he'd want to talk to them. Last time he called Big Brother Italy, he ended up stuck on the phone for hours while Big Brother Italy talked away, hehehe. That's good to hear. Oh my.. At least he made it there safely, ja? Me too. Being depressed doesn't suit Storebror Faroe at all. And we really love him too! He's such a good Storebror!**

**Elske,**

**Elleore**

Salut Elleore,

Kekekekeke, I'm glad you liked it.

My nights are rather interesting. I'd invite you spend them with me but a) I don't think Denmark would let you b) I'd hate for you to be tired in the morning. Da, it's my absolute favorite book. You're very welcome, draga. Awww, that's so nice. Thank you so much. Did you enjoy your little swan figure I carved for you for your birthday? I had fun making it. I didn't actually, I don't tend to get very involved with the Baltics. Those three are a bit scared of me. Kekekekeke, I noticed. That was a bit of a close call. Aww, poor Christiania. I feel bad for her. Good luck to you on that endeavor.

Kekekekeke, when it comes to sneaky ideas I learned from a few of the best. My two biggest influences were actually Vlad the Impaler and Prussia. Kekekekeke, da, Italy is quite the talker once you get him started. Da, my younger brothers are the best. One of them actually took my old name, Wallachia. Da, Moldova makes me worry sometimes, but I guess I might just be worrying for nothing. After all, he has survived this long. He's such an adorable kid, he should be happy and enjoying his life like any other kid his age. I bet Norway would love to hear that from you guys. I mean he did practically raise, not just Iceland, but also Faroe Islands, you and Christiania. Granted with Christiania and yourself it was mostly Denmark, but I digress.

Dragoste, Romania

**I'm back,**

**Da, I AM your friend. Basically, I'm you. Don't be like that, dragoste...**

**And in fact, I DON'T like Twilight, mulțumesc mult. It's full of half-witted humans who don't know a real vampire even if he sucked them dry. Bellat and Edweird are THE most pathetic people I've ever read about.**

**...n-not that I care that much! (Admin: yes, 2p!Romania is a little tsundere)**

**But...da, I did it with YOUR Bulgaria.**

**...la naiba, it's so awkward saying it...**

**A-and it's n-not l-l-like I care for THAT Bulgaria! 2p!Bulgaria would just shove a spear up MY ass if I did it to him.**

**I-I really don't care about that Bulgaria, înțelegi? He...he's just more gullible! That's it!**

**...I'M NOT BEING TSUNDERE, OKAY?!**

**Also...what do you think of Transylvania? N-not that I need to know...just...your opinion.**

**Sincerely,**

**2p!Romania**

Salut,

I know who you are, and don't call me that. I'm not your dragoste.

Well excuse me, princess. At least we have that much in common.

Sure you don't~. (Admin: Your 2p! character is adorable. Certainly a different take than I've ever seen on this 2p.)

I'm not going to lie, that sounded awkward, so I can only imagine.

Well, if you don't care, then I guess you don't care if I tell Bulg's 2p what you were up too. *smirks* Gullible, da, that's _totally_ it.

Of course not~. *coughyesyouarecough*

Transylvania is my younger brother and I'd bend over backwards for him. Granted he's a bit depressing and likes to carve little patterns into his arms with knives, but still I'd do anything for him, just like I would the rest of my brothers.

-Romania

**Dear Mr. Romania,**

**Yeah, I hope so, or I may need to take some spelling lessons...**

**Yeah, he accidentally staked California.**

**No, my dad took care of it.. And then Miss Hungary did as well. That was really funny.**

**-Wisconsin**

Salut,

Nu, I think it was just autocorrect. Once England was texting me and his autocorrect changed London into condom. It was kind of funny at first, especially once he realized what his phone had done. Kekekekeke, well no one else will be getting staked. I already dropped the bomb on him that I was joking. That was really funny his reaction afterwards. His face was so red with embarrassment. Kekekekeke! I'll bet, Prussia really shouldn't be doing stuff like that. At least it was taken care of.

-Romania

**Dear Romania,**

**Hiya, I'm one of America's states, the state of Maryland! I'm curious, are you actually a vampire? I've never met one before...and if you are, you're not a weirdo one like in Twilight right? Ugh, I hate that movie. Anyway, I heard my dad complaining about being licked to death, so I wanted to write you!**

**Mary**

Salut,

Nice to meet you, Maryland. Welcome to the party. Da, I'm really a vampire. A day walker more accurately. Those Twilight vampire wanna-be's aren't real. No vampire actually sparkles… except Bucharest when he got hit with Atlantium's glitter bomb, but I digress. I hate it too, it's the worst movie series in existence. That's why I watch them to laugh at how insanely bad they are, then shoot the DVD's as target practice. Kekekekeke, so he did tell you about that? That was fun, you should have seen his face when he found out it was all a trick. His expression was priceless.

-Romania


	7. Capitols and another Europe!

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you. Oc's, nations, humans, fictional countries, all are welcome.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Ah, salut!**

**Salut, Domn Rumania! Doamne. I have a LOT of things I need to tell you! Like...like...um...what was that again?...**

**... Oh yeah, right! How's life been treating you nowadays? And how's young (okay, not so young) Dobruja? Doamne! After being so cooped up in my office, I could hardly get out!**

**But I won't let myself bother you so much. I need to get back to business, too. Y'know, all those stuff about international scandals and stuff... I need to be careful. Especially with those crazy Magyars...**

**... Ah, scuzele mele! I was ranting again! *blushes and bows* I-it was nice talking with you, Domn Rumania!**

**Cu dragoste,**

**Bucuresti (Bucharest)**

Salut,

Bucharest, I missed you you! *hugs* Um, why are you being so formal? You don't need to be so formal with your big brother. Life's been well, I can't complain. Dobruja is doing well, he came to visit me the other day with Moldova and Transylvania. That went as well as it can with those three in the room. Transylvania was being his normal emo self, carving patterns into his arms with knives, Moldova's short-term memory loss nearly made him burn down the kitchen… again, all the while Dobruja watched the chaos unfold while eating yogurt and laughing at me. But it was enjoyable none-the-less. Careful, if you get stuck in there I may have to call the fire department to get you out.

You're no bother, I love it when all my siblings come over to visit. Ugh, I'm trying not to think about it, the boss is giving me hell about it. Damn Magyars.

Kekekekeke, I don't mind the rant. Bye for now.

-Romania

(Admin: Is your Bucharest OC a girl or a boy. I couldn't really tell.)

**Hi.**

**Salut...that's how you say it, right? Yeah. So... I'm Sofia...Bulgaria's capital. I've heard a lot about you from Bulgaria... *giggle* and I think he likes you... I mean, he blushes whenever he talks about you! And he denies when I say that you and Bulgaria share Dobruja... Oh, he's just like a Tsundere (Japan told me) schoolgirl! Hee Hee...**

**Anyway, what do YOU think of Bulgaria? If it's personal or anything, I won't tell. I promise.**

**Thanks,**

**Sofia**

**PS. Your castles. Are. AWESOME. :D**

Salut,

Kekeke, don't worry Sofia, you got it right. I've also heard a lot about you from Bulgaria. Oh, is that so? But we do share Dobruja, I have the North he has the south, and he bounces between us quite often. Hm… I see.

He's my best friend, I can talk to him about anything. But I feel bad now that you've told me all this because I already have a girlfriend.

I'm glad you like them.

-Romania

**Hej Romania!**

**Ja, I hope I can come visit again soon.**

**Well, I could always just tell Storebror Denmark I'm staying over at Atlantium's house for the night, and I wouldn't mind being a little tired, hehe. I'd stay up for days if it meant I could spend more time with you. Hmm, maybe I should read it sometime. It's not too scary or anything, right? You're welcome, min kære. Ja, I absolutely love it! It was sooo pretty, and I showed it to Mr. Swan and he loves it as well! I don't know the Baltics very well either, but one time I sat by Mr. Lithuania at a world meeting and he was nice enough to start talking to me, so that's how I know our birthdays are a day apart. Ever since, I've sent him a card or small gift. It used to be because I thought he was cute, but I'm over that now, haha. I wouldn't take it too personally, it seems the Baltics are scared of a lot of things, especially Mr. Latvia. Ja, a very close call, way too close for my liking. I do too, but I never tell her that. Søster would just think I'm pitying her, and she hates pity. I think I have something in mind, now I just need to make it.**

**I wouldn't know about Vlad the Impaler since he was way before my time, but I could see how you could learn a lot about being sneaky from Gil Nii-Chan. Ja, and when he gets nervous he only talks more. They all sound very nice. Aww, that was sweet of him! That's true, but I can understand you worrying about him since he's your lillebror. I worry over Christiania all the time, even though she still thinks she's older. Ja, kids should have fun and be happy. You're right, I should tell him how much I appreciate him. Maybe it'll make him feel better sooner.**

**Elske,**

**Elleore**

Salut Elleore,

I hope so too. I just cleaned up again too, so you're more than welcome! Actually, if you want you can come over for Easter if you don't already have plans with your family. But just to warn you, my crazy siblings will be there, and I have about 8 of them, so don't expect much peace and quiet.

Wait, Denmark doesn't mind Atlantium, who is planning world domination, but has a problem with me, who hasn't caused any trouble since escaping communist rule after WWII? That's messed up, even by my twisted standards. I wouldn't make you do that, if anything I'd try to get myself into a routine where I slept every night if you were over so you wouldn't be tired. Nu, I don't think so. Just a bit gory in some places, and sometimes the story seems to lag in a few spots, but other than that it's a really good read. My favorite part is when Mina finds out that- oops, don't want to spoil anything for you, draga. I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad Mr. Swan likes it too. It was a pain getting him to pose for me. I see, I only know the Baltics because of the Soviet union. I talked to them a little, but after hearing a bit of my history they started avoiding me afterwards. It was weird, but the Soviet union is also where I made friends with Bulgaria so I'm not complaining. True that, they've been that way for as long as I've known them. Latvia shakes like a Chihuahua, kekekekeke. Da, I was nearly decapitated. That would have been messy… and rather ironic. A vampire dying in a pool of his own blood. Heh. She needs to learn the difference between pity and sympathy. Kekekekeke, well good luck with that, draga.

Kekekekeke, ja. Once our royal houses joined and our 'marriage' began, we spent a lot of time hanging out and learning from one another. We're still very close, but not as close as I wanted at first. But it's fine since I'm over that. Germany has mentioned that before. Da, although sometimes I worry he's not trying to get his own identity. Wallachia is cute and all, but I swear he's trying to be me. Just the other day he cut his hair like me and bought a similar coat. Good thing his hair is black and mine is blonde. That's true, and I guess if Moldova hasn't hurt himself too badly living on his own then I don't have a lot to worry about. Da, by the way, Norway texted me recently and was really upset that he wasn't able to see Faroe at all during his visit, since he was under narcotics and being forced to rest because of his pneumonia. I think he may need some cheering up. It just might, you never know.

Dragoste, Romania.

**I'm not sure, but I do know that the movies "Interview With the Vampire" and "Queen of the Damned", both based on Anne Rice novels, are available with subtitles. As for actually in Romanian... I'll see if I can get Louisiana to work on that. It's strange how someone who is so close in personality to France would be interested in your kind, huh?**

**Anyway, if you need any help with automobiles, I'm the first one to ask.**

**- Henry F. Bonnefoy-Kirkland-Williams-Jones, a.k.a. Michigan**

**P.S.: Should we send all the Twi-hards to 2p!Romania?**

Salut Michigan,

… Does your freedom of speech also apply to no headers? American's are very different from Europeans. Anyway, I'll definitely check out the movies until Louisiana can get back to you on that. Not really, me and France actually used to get along well back in the day… now our relationship is a little strained. It's complicated. Nu, we should not send them to my 2p, he already shoved herr schtick up Bulgaria's ass for no reason, I'd hate to think of what he could do with motivation.

-Romania

**Dragoste... where have I seen that word before... *his eyes light up suddenly, followed by a series of headdesks***

**OH GOD... NUMA NUMA.**

**- Walt D. Jones, a.k.a. Florida, a.k.a. America's Vital Regions**

**P.S.: Michigan says my State looks more like a leg than a Five Meters... what do you think?**

Salut,

Um… ok. Have you looked at the Romanian language to find the word? It's there, I swear. It means love. Why does everyone call that song Numa Numa? That's not the name of it.

I've never seen America's vital regions before, so I have no opinion.

-Romania

**Jer - I mean Romania,**

**Please tell that little wrench to stop messing with me, because If i start to mess with her, she won't exist anymore.**

**Rozsa Héderváry, Budapest.**

Salut,

What little wrench?I don't know what you're talking about. If you think I'm a jerk then why are you writing to me? Tell me who you're talking about before you wipe someone from the face of the planet.

-Romania

**(Admin: I know XD. He hates Twilight, but actually managed to read all four books in one night. And survived. His "favorite" is Breaking Dawn, but of course he won't admit that.)**

**SHUT UP, ADMIN.**

**Anyway.**

**I'm not Tsundere. I'm SERIOUSLY not Tsundere. Really. (Admin: *coughapprenticeofIggybrowsco ugh*)**

**Wait. Excuse me for a while.**

**ADMIN, YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF HUNGARIAN SH*T. ONE. FUGGIN. DAY. I WILL DESTROY YOU.**

***turns to Romania* Scuzele mele. I got carried away. Now...I actually hate to say it, but you're getting somewhat boring. So I'll let someone else talk to you. Or I'll just get out if here.**

**N-not that I want to keep talking to you! I...I'm just running out of words!**

**(Admin: Wait. Yo Rouma-chi. You're forgetting about 2p!Bulgaria.)**

**DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT.**

**And wait...what? WHAT? I-I mean...**

**I really don't care at ALL if he knows! Th-the prank was actually intended for him, anyway!**

**Now. Admin. Get me out of this damned mess.**

**(Admin: fine. Sure you don't want to tell him how you're interested in Transylvania's...weird habit?)**

**NO, AND IT IS NOT A WEIRD HABIT.**

**Sincerely,**

**2p!Romania**

Salut,

Kekekekeke, you real all four in one night? I got through the first one and decided I was done.

Sure you aren't. And while I'm lying, my eyes are blue, my hair is black, I enjoy Hungary's company and I loathe the magical arts and have become a Twi-hard. You're tsundere whether you like it or not. Embrace it.

Such language, and to your admin at that. Don't forget that without your admin you wouldn't be able to get on this site at all. That's why I try to be nice to my admin, even though she needs the laptop a lot more for her work. Being a senior in college is hard for her, but we weren't talking about admins so I'll get back to topic.

Aww, and to think I actually thought we were getting to be closer friends. Oh well, if you think I'm boring I guess I'll just bother 2p!Bulgaria instead since we have more in common.

Oh, then I'll tell him. Right now. *calls 2p!Bulagaria*

*Suspicious 'I'm going to kill you' look* What weird habit of Transylvania's?

-Romania

**Dear Romania,**

**It's my first time talking to you, so maybe I should probably remind you that I'm...well, not alone. I'm talking to you during a meeting of ours, and there are around six people around me now.**

**Anyway, I should get to the point.**

**I've been reading all about the Romanian-Hungarian Wars, and how you got Transylvania and Hungaria got Northern Transylvania...and, yeah.**

**How do you feel about these?**

**Also, how are you doing? Is your economy good? Relationships with other countries? And Moldova and Russia?**

**Well, one of my colleagues might talk to you in further chapters, but for now, this'll be it. Just look for the review username.**

**Thanks for listening,**

**Europe**

Salut,

Whoa, another Europe! You're the second one I know, now! Salut other continents! *waves* The wars? Huge waste of time and needless reason for my people to die. Transylvania was and still is rightfully mine, I raised him, I protected him, he's my little brother, and Hungary had no right to take him away from me! If she so much as looks at him again, I'm ripping her throat out then making her drown in her own blood.

Oh, all things considered I'm doing fine. My economy is in the crapper, but so is everyone's so I'm not complaining too much. It could be worse, I could be Greece. I get along with a few other countries. I'm working on improving relations with Turkey and Austria and am making a lot of friends. Moldova still worries me because of his short-term memory loss, but I guess since he hasn't burned his house down yet, I can afford to keep back and give him his space. Russia still scares me, but I'm civil towards him.

No problem. I can't wait to hear more from all of you.

-Romania


	8. Bothers, 2p's and please calm down Sofia

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you. Oc's, nations, humans, fictional countries, all are welcome.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**To Romania**

**Blame it on some idiot named Gary Brolsma.**

**http /www youtube com watch?v60og9gwKh1o**

**This should explain why it's called The Numa Numa Song here in the States.**

**- Henry F. Bonnefoy-Kirkland-Williams-Jones, a.k.a. Michigan**

Salut,

Hm, I took out the spaces, but for some reason the link still didn't work. So I typed his name in the youtube search bar instead and the Numa Numa result came up nearly instantly. Let's see how bad this is… O.e The fuck did I just watch? First off, his lip syncing was off at the end, second way too much over emphasis, third I'm downright insulted! I don't know if he was trying to show that he liked the song, or if he was downright making fun of it. Either way, I'm not amused.

-Romania

**(Admin: my Bucu-kun is a boy, but you can have your own Bucharest. Like those two Europes. And Bucu-kun is kind, a little polite and /probably/ willing to stand up for just reasons. Oh and he wants to kill all existing "Magyars"-other than Transylvania's- he knows...and currently he knows only one. XD)**

**Oh, sorry.**

**You see, I'm just SO used to being in my office and talking to Moscow and [once in a while] the Brasov County. I guess it's somewhat like this automatic reflex now...**

***waves hand* but you don't have to worry about that! I'll probably be back to normal in no time. *coughifMoscowwillstoptalking tomecough***

**And da. *laugh* I've always liked taking videos of Moldova and playing them over and over again. Just for laughs, of course.**

**This'll probably be it for now...**

**Multemesc mult,**

**Bucucresti**

**PS (Admin: I have to admit. I can be just so damn jealous of Rumania sometimes.)**

(Admin: No, it's fine. I just didn't want to use the wrong pronoun is all.)

Salut,

I hear you, little brother. When I get out of world meetings I'm always doing the same thing… except to people I don't like. They don't deserve it, kekekekeke.

Is Moscow giving you trouble? You know I could always fix that. *Grabs pike to impale Moscow*

You guys are sadistic, I'm so proud. *hugs Bucharest* Although, have you seen Walachia lately? He recently cut his hair to look like me and is now wearing clothes similar to mine. At first it was cute when he wanted to take my old name, but now it's getting weird. But I guess unless he dyes his hair blonde he's still maintain some amount of individuality and I won't need to worry too much… right?

-Romania

P.S. (Admin: Why is that?)

**WHAAAAAAAAT?!**

**A-already h-h-h-have a girlfriend?! WHAT?! How come...wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what...**

**О, господи...Аз съм ... Аз съм толкова съжалявам! Не исках да кажа, чеНаистина!**

**(Admin: You know when Sofia's troubled...when she starts ranting in Bulgarian.)**

**N-no, really. Sorry!**

**Sofia...**

Salut,

Um, da. I already have a girlfriend. Um, because we were both interested, so I asked her out and she said yes. Whoa, calm down, Sofia! You have to remember, Bulgarian is my sixth language so I'm not good at translating it. Calm down and let's try that a bit slower in English.

(Admin: It shows. It's hard to find good Bulgarian translator software online. All of them were able to translate everything except the last part after 'I didn't mean to'. XD)

It's ok, you had no way of knowing. It has been a while since I've spoken to you.

-Romania

**Twi-hards. Twi-hards. YOU WERE ACTUALLY GOING TO SEND ME TWI-HARDS?!**

***scoff* Like I said. I'm not a tsun-**

**(Admin: ROUMA-CHI!)**

**Nnnngh. Fine. *does a perfect "I surrender" position* I'm a tsundere. Happy now? *coughnoi'mnotcough***

**And I don't give a damn. My Admin's a Grade Sixer, but she's practically Russia and Belarus's love child. And she actually SUPPORTS RoumaBel (Romania x Belarus). Maybe we can at least agree that RoumaBel is NOT what we want, da?**

**F-fine! Go tell him! I'm not scared of him or anything! Go ahead! /**

**...2p!Romania**

Salut,

Nu, I wasn't. I felt too sorry for you to do it. So I threw them over to America instead. Kekekekeke.

Aww, how cute, my little counterpart is still in denial. *pinches 2p!Romania's cheek mockingly* I'll fix that.

My admin is a senior in college and is being driven insane with all the work she has to do. You do not want to see my admin on the brink of insanity, she was nearly there last year and it was terrifying. Even by my insane standards! EW! NU, NU, NU, NU, NU! I avoided Belarus all during the Soviet union for a reason! Do not want!

I will. *goes to tell 2p!Bulgaria*

-Romania

**Hi, Rumania,**

**I believe Europe talked to you about a chapter earlier? I hope she was serious. If she wasn't...**

**((Admin: Are you going to torture your own wife?))**

**She's not my wife. Continents can't have spouses.**

**Anyway.**

***bows* I'm Asia. Russia has been telling me of...things you say "behind his back". I want to know if this is true or not...*dark aura and soft chanting of "kolkolkol"**

**I want an answer,**

**Asia**

Salut,

Da, Europe spoke with me. She was serious, you needn't worry about that. Wow, you guys are different from the the first set of continents that I was talking too.

Nice to meet you Asia, I'm European. Kekekekeke! *smirks dangerously and the wind picks up around him* That depends, what kind of things have you heard?

-Romania

**Hallo min kære!**

***Busy bandaging my finger* Sorry about that, I had a bit of an accident making your late birthday gift. I would love to come over for Easter! I don't think my family has anything much planned, so I should be able to come over, plus I'll finally get to meet your siblings! Hehe, don't worry, a little chaos won't scare me!**

***Shrugs* I think it's because Storebror Denmark doesn't take her seriously. Awww, that's so sweet of you. Well, if you are ever up all night while I'm there then I'll stay up with you anyway, okay? Okay then, I'll read it as soon as possible! I bet, Mr. Swan isn't very good about staying still for too long. I see. Despite meeting Mr. Bulgaria, I bet the Soviet Union must have really sucked. Everything I've ever heard or read about the Soviet Union was nothing but bad.. Hehehehe, it is like a chihuahua! Hehehe! I'm just glad you didn't get hurt. I was honestly expecting Storebror to try to kill you at any moment, which was really scary... Ja, she does, but I don't think she wants to when it comes to this. She just wants to keep going on like nothing ever happened... So, um, here, *hands you a bat figurine* I know you like making figurines, so I thought I'd make one for you. It's nowhere near as good as what you can make, and I kept cutting my fingers while making it, but I really hope you like it. Happy belated birthday *kisses your cheek***

**Oh, so you two were 'married'? That must have been very interesting. Hehe, Big Brother Italy told me he used to get nervous when he first met Mr. Germany, so I bet he's had to hear a bunch of funny rants. That's very...strange, and unhealthy. Copying others is never good... Ja, that's true, so how badly has he ever hurt himself? Really? Aw, I need to go cheer him up immediately then! And maybe I should see when Faroe can come over again! *Runs off to go give Norway a hug***

**Elske,**

**Elleore**

Salut,

*Covers mouth and nose* ! E-excuse me a moment. *runs out*

*Comes back* Ehe, sorry about that draga. I haven't really been feeding properly lately, so that scent just caught me off guard. I hate winter so much, hunting is nearly impossible in this bitter cold. I'll see you easter then. You get to see how we celebrate the Romanian way. I hope you know I have about eight or nine of them, all brothers, so things might get rough. Also, don't panic if you see Transylvania cutting patterns into his arm with a knife, it's just what he does. Walachia is the one trying to become a mini me, so don't be surprised if you see him hanging around me a lot. Bucharest is a hard worker and super polite, I don't expect any problems from him. Um, Moldova is kind of… spacey. Don't be surprised if you end up introducing yourself to him more than once. It will take a while before your presence sticks with him. Dobrogea is a little rough around the edges and a bit wary of strangers, but once you get to know him he'll be a loyal friend to the end. Bucovina is pretty clingy, so if you two have a lot in common be careful. He will talk your ear off the whole time you're there. Maramures is an interesting character. He acts like he's on top of the world, but once I tell him to stop, he will stop on a dime. I honestly think he has a complex. Satmar is really shy, so don't expect him to open up to you at first. It may take some time. Crisana is very unpredictable. I blame it to the fact that he borders Hungary, so be on guard when around him. Banat is really one of the most calm of my siblings… dare I say normal? Except that he talks to the dead… a lot. More than the living. So don't be surprised if you see him talking to nobody. Someone is there, you just can't see them… or maybe you might. I don't know how advance your sight is. Then there's Oltenia, who is the goof ball of the group. If you want a laugh, I recommend Oltenia more than anyone. And the last one, Dobruja, who I share with Bulgaria. He's kind of like me and Bulgaria mushed together into one person, so you might see a few traits that seem like something I would do, and you might see things that Bulgaria would do. Most prominently, eating yogurt constantly, and that is all of my younger brothers. I used to have a sister named Moldavia… but sadly, she is… no longer with us. Wow, now that I actually counted there are twelve of those guys. I have a big family, but now you know what to expect. Oh, also one more thing about Walachia. He really likes reading tarot cards, so don't be surprised if he has a pack.

I guess I can understand that. Don't tell her I told you, but I don't really take Atlantium seriously either. Ok, but if you get too tired, please just go to sleep. I'd feel guilty otherwise. It's a good book, you're going to have to tell me your favorite part once you're done. Nu, he isn't, but he certainly tried. He's quite a trooper, and very patient with me too. How did you ever get him to be so friendly? *petting bat on shoulder* It was really bad… we were tortured daily… a lot of us raped if we were insubordinate… we had no access to our own countries since we were forced to live with Russia, so we had no knowledge of how our people were doing. Not unless something big happened. The only I remember going on in my country was the day my people rebelled and killed my boss, feeing themselves and me from communism. I only knew that happened because I had a splitting headache for quite sometime, that kept getting worse and worse until I was certain that my head would burst, then all of a sudden it stopped… I felt lighter, almost like a crushing weight had been removed from me. So, without thinking, I just stood up, walked right out of Russia's house back to my country and never looked back. That feeling was almost euphoric, finally being free again. It had seemed like an eternity that I was suffering… but I digress. Kekekekeke, now I just imagined Latvia as a Chihuahua. I was surprised that I was the one that nearly did the killing. I don't know what is was, but as the day went on I just started feeling bolder, you know? Maybe it was just my instincts. Well, to each their own, I guess. Aww, it's so cute. Multemesc draga. I think Liviu likes it too. (Um Liviu is the bat on my shoulder in case I forgot to introduce you two.)

It was. We were in union since 1866 until Prussia's country was dissolved. In a way I guess you could say our 'marriage' never really ended on mutual terms. It ended because Prussia 'died', but I guess I'm just getting technical. It's confusing, even for me. Prussia once told me that when Germany first met Italy, he was hiding in a tomato crate and was trying to tell him he was the tomato crate fairy, kekekeke. It's unnerving too. My little brother is a wanna be, and he wants to be me! X~,X Um, the worst he's ever hurt himself is hi forgot he left his stove on… again, and he put his hand on the burner. He had third degree burns and needed to be taken to the hospital. It was quite the day, to say the very least. I'm sure Norway will appreciate that.

Dragoste, Romania

**Ли ми се обади?**

***smirk* Tsk, tsk. I come here for a little visit, and I hear you calling me instead. I hope this is worth my time. I still need to pummel 2p!Serbia to ashes.**

***smile* But, I still want to greet you. You're certainly different from 2p!Romania. A lot nicer, too. I like that.**

**Sesesese...Russia will certainly love this, oh, yes...**

**Anyway, you called? This had better not be about 2p!Romania, or else...**

**-2p!Bulgaria**

Salut,

You respond fast, I like that. Oh, you're pummeling 2p!Serbia? You just made me want to go after his 1p later. I probably will after this.

I'm glad, because I certainly like you more than my counterpart. Mine's kind of got a case of diarrhea of the mouth… not that I'm one to talk, but I digress.

Kekekekeke, what do you have planned for Russia and can I help at all?

Aww, sorry but it does have to do with 2p! me. You see… *explains everything*

-Romania


	9. People need headers and I write a lot XD

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you. Oc's, nations, humans, fictional countries, all are welcome.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**2p!Румъния какво е направил?!**

**Oh lord damn it all. *a /highly/ possible rape face* /Where is he now/?!**

***pouts* And I thought I had more time to kill 2p!Serbia. Well, I guess I can wait... '-'**

**Well, none of your business, I guess. Just wanted to burn him at the stake with 2p!Serbia. No harm done, and that Arlovskaya b*tch is no match for a former empire.**

**...Anyway, can you tell me where to find 2p!Romania?**

**от, 2p!Bulgaria**

**P.S. Diarrhea in the mouth...where have I...oh, nevermind.**

Salut,

Da, he did. He went around that way. *points* I'll get the real Serbia while you go do that. Well, that isn't enough to kill Russia so go ahead. I was planning on killing Moscow anyway so that will get him out of my way so I can do it. I like you better than my 2p, you're more of a fighter. He fled in that general direction, best luck catching him.

-Romania

P.S. Hm? It's a common expression, you may have heard it around somewhere.

**Oh. OK.**

***mischievous smile* And who is this girlfriend? ;3**

**Anyway...*small sob* That's pretty alright, though. Really, it is...**

**And I hope you and your Admin had corrections on that Bulgarian translator thing. I correct myself. I was supposed to say, "Не исках да кажа, че Наистина!"**

***giggle* Well, that okay if you misunderstand Bulgarian. I just hope Serbian isn't one of your languages...*glares* I hope not...**

**Anyway, *smiles and waves* I have to go. It was nice talking to you! :D**

**-Sofia**

**PS: I met Bucharest. He's so cute...Is he a vampire, too?**

Salut,

…. I hate to be a nag about grammar, especially since that's really England's thing, but could you please put a heading on your letters? It makes separating them a bit easier. But on to the letter, my girlfriend is the micro nation of Elleore. She's been sending me letters too. You sure, that was a pretty intense freak out there….. that, made about the same amount of sense as it did before. Sorry, why do I suck at my best friend's language so badly? La naiba. Whoops, um, don't repeat that otherwise Bulg will kill me for teaching you how to cuss in Romanian. Why would I speak Serbian? In fact I was actually about to go cause some trouble for Serbia. Nice talking to you too.

-Romania

P.S. Isn't he just adorable? *face falls and looks away sadly* Da….. he is.

**If you sent it to him, good.**

**(Admin: And activate inner Twi-hard fanboy groan.)**

**...*Swats hand away* I'm not being cute, and you don't need to fix anything about me. And I told you. The both of us hate Belarus. No need to agree to that.**

**(Admin: HE LIES!)**

**Taci, Admin! Una mai mult și jur că te omor.**

**And DA, SURE, GO. I told you I'm not scared of-*notices 2p!Bulgaria's letter* holy sh*t...**

**2p!Romania**

**PS (Admin: If you or your Admin have time, try watching October Children by klaziki. There's a dude called Hoshi who looks and laughs just like Romania. Seriously.)**

Salut,

….. Why do you guys not like headers in your letters? It makes separating these letters by sender very difficult. Anyway, if I had known you wanted to hang out with them so badly I would have sent them over.

Oh, I think I do. *scary smirk* Hmmm, if you say so~.

Tch, my, my, my, tu chiar ca nu au destul de firea nu-i asa? *gives a predatory smirk* I poate stabili ca prea.

Kekekekeke, da, you totally aren't scared. *sarcastically*

-Romania

P.S. Me and my admin watched an episode. I don't really thinks he looks like me since I'm blonde and his hair was ebony, but I won't deny the similarities. My admin liked it, too.

**Things about you starting another revolution-**

**-Asia**

***pulls Asia* I thought it was my turn? Asia, stop being unfair. That's how North America discriminates your people.**

***bows* Greetings, Roumania. I hope Asia was not much of the troublesome git he is to you?**

**(Asia: *glares*)**

**Really. He is. Also, I was hoping you know England and Norway?**

**(Asia: They're magic buddies, idiot.)**

**Hm. Would you mind telling them for me to stop meddling with my territory? It would be so kind of you to do so.**

**Thank you, and try to avoid that Asian git,**

**Antarctica**

Salut,

…. Again with the no headers. Why do people insist on making guess where one letter stops and a new on begins. It's kinda tricky with all these P.S.'s. Anyway, let's get down to this. *reads letter* Another revolution? *smirks maliciously then glances through his bangs* I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about.

Nice to meet you Antarctica. Troublesome git? *smirks maliciously again internally plotting Asia's demise* Nu, not at all. Da, they're friends of mine. Sorry, but I don't control what Norway and England choose to do in their free time. That would be something you'd need to take up with them.

-Romania

**Romania,**

**Heh. *grin* I guess so. No one deserves it less than Moscow. Da.**

***panic* DOAMNERUMANIADON'TDOITCAUSERUSSIAWILLKILLME!**

***laugh* Sadistic, huh? And I see Walachia's being your little Liechtenstein, da? *grin* Maybe you'll protect him with a rifle nowadays.**

**Anyway, I think it's good when someone follows you...until it gets annoying, right? *does not know how it feels because he is Forever Alone***

**Bucuresti**

Salut,

Da, only I think Russia and Hungary deserve it least, but Serbia is also pretty high on my list.

Nu, he won't. 2p!Bulgaria is burning Russia at the stake so I have free reign for a while. Besides if he's going to target anyone, it's going to be me since I'm the one wreaking havoc. *ruffles Bucharest's hair endearingly* I won't let anyone cause you trouble…..

Da, you guys make me so happy. All twelve of you. Da, he's freaking me out now. He's staying with me for a while and I swear he's copying my every move. He's even starting to try to talk like I do. I'm getting creeped out! Hold on, I'm being called…. I'M BACK AND HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS WALACHIA CALLING ME BECAUSE HE WANTED SOME HELP WITH HAIR BLEACH! SAVE ME, ONE OF MY BROTHER'S IS A WANNA BE, AND HE WANTS TO BE ME! Nu, I doubt I'll be protecting him with a rifle any time soon.

It's not so much that it's annoying as it is creepy. There can't be two of me… can there? *freaked out*

-Romania

**Hallo Roro!**

**Oh, I'm sorry! Do you need need any blood or anything? I can't wait! So is there anything particular that Romanians do differently to celebrate Easter? Hehe, I'm not worried, I grew up with seven brothers and a tomboy søster, so a little roughness doesn't scare me. I see, perhaps I should bring some bandages for Transylvania. Well, if Walachia hangs around you the whole time, then I'll get to know him pretty well, ja? Hehe, Bucharest sounds sweet. I'll be very patient with Moldova. Maybe I should bring a small gift for Dobrogea, so that he can start trusting me. Or maybe I should bring everyone a gift, that would probably be best. Ah, so Bucovina is like Big Brother Italy? Oh wow, Maramures certainly does sound very interesting. Awww, Satmar is shy? How cute! Okay, I'll be careful around Crisana, but it's not like he'd get violent or anything...right? Oh, he sees the dead? My ability to see ghosts in particular is iffy at best, so I might be able to see who he's talking to, or not. Hehe, I'll be sure to talk to Oltenia. Oh wow, Dobruja sounds interesting too. So does he take turns spending holidays with you and Mr. Bulgaria? Oh, I'm sorry to hear that... May I ask what happened to her?.. Oh cool! Is he good at reading them?**

**I don't know if anyone does, but as her best friend/territory, I have to have faith in her and take her seriously. I will, I promise. Okay then. Well, I've had him since he was a little cygnet, so I guess he just learned to be friendly. Is your bat friendly too? O-Oh... that's s-so horrible... *wipes away some tears* S-Sorry.. It just hurts me to think of terrible things like that happening to countries, especially you.. *wipes away more tears* I'm so glad you're not there anymore, that you're free... *imagines Latvia as a puppy as well* Hehehehe, it'd be so cute and funny! Hmm, maybe it was just instincts, all I know is you scared me for a bit there. *Smiles* You're welcome. I'm so glad you like it. And I'm glad that Liviu likes it too! (Hehe, Liviu is a cute name).**

**Oh wow, that does sound rather confusing. So is being in a union or 'marriage' fun? I've never been in one, so I wouldn't know. Hehehehe, a tomato crate fairy? Hehehehehe! Well, as long as he doesn't starting acting like the girl in that scary Roomate movie Søster made me watch, then you don't have too much to worry about...right? Oh my, poor Moldova! Burns are just the worst! I hope he does. And maybe I should make him something nice, like a coffee cake...Well, Søster would have to make the cake since I can't cook, but still.**

**Elske,**

**Elleore**

Salut,

Nu, I'm good. It's just that winter kind of sucks for hunting so I don't feed as frequently while there's snow and cold weather.

Well, There's actually a lot of celebration before Easter that's really important as well as the Easter ceremony itself. The first one is flowers Saturday. In Walachia there is a custom called "Lazarel" or "Lazarica". In the morning of this day, several 6 to 12 years old girls gather and choose the youngest of them. The chosen one will wear white bride clothes and will decorate her hair with jasmine flowers.

The girls go to the houses of the village and they form a circle in the front of one of the windows. The so-called bride, also named "Lazarita", sits in the center of the circle and makes a few steps back and forward. Meanwhile, the other girls are singing about Lazarus.

The legend goes that he was a young man who had asked his mother to bake him bread. As she refused, Lazarus left for the forest with his flock. He climbed a tree in order to shake its leaves down for the sheep, but the branch he was sitting on broke and he fell to his death.

His three sisters, seeing that he doesn't come home, went searching for him. Finding him dead, they mourn him, bathed him in milk and buried him. Another version of the legend tells that Lazarus himself made the branch break. The girls who execute the ritual of "Lazarita", also known as "bride", are given eggs or money by the ones to whom they sang.

According to another story, Lazarus was a little boy who was craving for pies. As his mother did not have enough time for baking him pies, the boy died, on a Saturday. His mother mourned him and asked God not to forgive the women who don't bake pie in Lazarus' Saturday. That is the reason for which the women bake pies on this day, doling them to the poor ones, especially to the families with little children. The pies are also baked in the memory of Lazarus the poor, who prays to God for the forgiveness of the human sins.

In Maramures region a small wheat bread is baked. Also called "grain flower", it is divided between the family members, as it is believed that the ones who taste it will meet again on the other realm.

In Transylvania and Banat, in the evening of this day, girls place a mirror and the shirt they will wear the next day under a pear tree, so that the sun will rise above them. These objects are then used for love and health is also the time when the girls plant flowers, thinking they will grow quickly. For the same reason, in some regions fruit trees are not planted, as it is believed they will only make flowers, not fruits. It is also said that on this day the dead are awaiting at the heaven gates.

The next day is Palm day, celebrated a week before Easter, also known as Florii, or Flowers was initially dedicated to the Roman goddess Flora, but then it was celebrated in the memory of the Jesus' entrance to Jerusalem. This day is the celebration of the nature revival, when the willows, the fruit trees and the flowers bloom.

The willow plays a very important role in the rituals. The legend goes that, while Jesus was crucified, His mother left, crying, in the search of her son, wearing iron boots and a steel rod. On her journey she arrived at a river and asked a willow to help her cross it. As the willow made a bridge for her, Mary put a blessing on it, stating that its wood could not be transformed into coal and that its branches would be taken to church every year. That is why, on this day people bring flowers and willow branches to the church, for being sanctified by the priest.

With the willow branches, symbol of spring and fertility, cows and little children are touched, in order to grow and bloom as the willow. The holy branches are then placed near the icons or above the door and are used throughout the year as a medicine or for protection against the natural disasters.

It is also believed that the people who wear the willow branches as a belt will not suffer of loin aches, and who eats three catkins will not suffer of throat aches. Though, I'll admit, that loin ache one is a bit of a weird one.

Another use of the catkins is for protection against the storms and hail. In the summer, when the weather is bad, catkins are placed on the fire, so that the resulting smoke would drive away lightning and thunders. It's also said anybody who swallows a sanctified catkin will be healthy and light as the willow flowers. Also, people must not work on this day and the table must remain laid all the time. Even it is fast, fish may be eaten.

It is also a day for commemorating the dead, when the burial places are cleaned and willow branches are put above. As it is believed the nettles begin to bloom, they aren't used as food anymore, this being called the "nettle's wedding". The nettles, eaten especially during the fast, are considered a very healthy food. In some regions, "nettle's wedding" is on Annunciation day, or on the Thursday before the Easter. It is said that if the frogs can be heard until this day, the next summer will be beautiful. The weather on the Easter will be similar to the one from this day.

The next tradition falls on Great Thursday. Though, I warn you, this one might scare you. The Thursday before the Easter is called "the Great Thursday", "the Thursday of sufferings" or "the black Thursday". Girls and women must finish sewing the new blouses for the Easter until this day. Otherwise they will be punished by Joimarita, a mythical woman who beats or burns them. She is believed to take the laziest girls at her home and eat them. Another (not so cruel) version goes that Joimarita puts spells on those girls, so that they wouldn't be able to work all the year.

According to the Romanian tradition, skies, graves, doors of heaven and hell open this day. The dead return to pass the Easter near the loved ones. They will remain at their old houses until the Saturday before the Rusalii, when pies and bowls are doled for their souls.

It is believed that the spirits sit on the roofs or in the yards. As it is still quite cold, fires must be lighted in the morning and in the evening, so that the dead could have light and heat. The fires are lighted for every soul or it is only lighten a fire for all the dead souls.

The brushwood can only be gathered by children, pure girls and old women, a day before and only by hand (they must not be cut). On the way home they must not be let down and will be placed on a fence or on another object until morning, when the fire will be lighted. Chairs with blankets are also put near the fire, as it is believed that some souls will sit on chairs and other will sit on the ground. Girls and women carry water buckets to the graves or to the fire, for the dead that will sit there.

Most of the women paint the eggs on the Great Thursday. In Walachia the eggs are painted on Wednesday and taken to the church on Thursday. They are let there until the Easter, as it is believed that they won't alter. In other regions, twelve red painted eggs are taken to the church until the Easter and they are buried then at the village boundaries, so that the hail wouldn't come upon it. Laundry can not be done this day, so that the dead won't receive the dirty water, but the things that had been doled in their memory.

The Friday before the Easter is called the Great Friday. Also named "the Friday of sufferings", it is the day when Jesus was crucified. People don't eat on this day, as it is believed that doing that, they will be healthy and they will know they'll die three days before.

The tradition recommends that you step on a piece of iron when you wake up, in order to be protected from bruises. If you bathe in the river before the sun rises, you won't suffer from bone illness. In Bucovina it is said that who bathes three times in a cold river will be healthy all year long. People go to church to confess on this day. Also, bread may not be baked, the earth may not be ploughed ,and trees may not be planted, as they won't fruit.

Then the Easter Celebration is celebrated. I warn you though, this bit is really long. ^-,^ The Easter is the most important celebration of the Romanian people and it is preceded by numerous preparations and rituals. It's a must for the people to have a clean house and have all the ritual foods ready. This is why the cleaning starts on Great Thursday. Men, who are usually working in the field or at the forest, will remain home starting with this day and will take out the trash, fix the fence, cut wood, bring water, and butcher the lambs. Women are the ones that paint and decorate the eggs, do the laundry and generally clean the house. Because it's a good thing to have a new piece of clothing on the Easter, girls and young wives start to sew shirts for them and also for their parents, brothers, husbands or children, with about two weeks in advance, like I mentioned earlier.

The eggs are painted starting on Thursday. Initially the only accepted color was red, but in time other colors were also applied – yellow, green, blue and even black. In the villages the paint is still obtained from plants. The eggs are usually first painted yellow, because the other colors will look better when applied over it. Blue painted eggs are an exception.

In Banat, the first painted egg is called a "try". In the Easter morning it's shared between the children residing in that house. The yellow eggs, also called "galbineala", "galbinare", "galbinete" sau "galbinele" (in Romanian "galben" means "yellow") are painted with an extract of wild apple tree bark and leaves, different kinds of willow or onion leaves. Red eggs, also called "rosele", "rusele" or "rosetele" (in Romanian "rosu" means "red") are colored with a paint obtained from red alder tree bark, cinnamon, oregano or amber. The paint for the green eggs, also called "verdete" (in Romanian "verde" means "green") is obtained from pasque flower, sunflower seeds or nettles. The blue eggs, also called "albastrele" (in Romanian "albastru" means "blue") are painted with an extract of sunflower, pasque flower and woods. These are boiled in borsch, in which bluestone had been put. These eggs are not first painted yellow, like the others, being directly obtained from white, unpainted eggs. The black eggs are also called "negrele" or "negrete" (in Romanian "negru" means "black") and remind of the Jesus' sufferings on the cross. The paint is obtained from woods, black alder and nut tree bark. These eggs are obtained from eggs first painted yellow and then red.

The most interesting traditional eggs are the decorated eggs (in Romanian they are called "oua incondeiate", "oua impiestrite", or "oua inchiestrite"). Special instruments are used for decorating them. These take the form of very thin and round sticks and are called "chisita (bijara)", "matuf (motoc)" or "festeleu". The "festeleu" is a sharp stick made of beech wood. At one end it has linen or cotton little pieces. The "festeleu" is soaked in melted wax. In contact with the surface of the egg, little dots will appear. The most used decorative motifs for these eggs are: the lost path (on which the souls of the dead walk toward the judgment), the cross, the fir or oak leaf. In Walachia the saw and the plough are also drawn and in Moldavia the lightning and the fork. Various plants, animals and kinds of crosses are also drawn.

According to the Romanian tradition, if on Saturday before the Easter you place an egg (on which you have drawn something every day, beginning with the middle of the Fast) on a garbage dump, you'll see an animal (usually a dog) trying to take that egg. You shouldn't let it take it, as it will return for it and grant you any wish you have. I personally love this tradition.

The only thing I love more than the traditions and the egg coloring is the food. "Pasca", a special Easter cake, is baked on Great Thursday, but especially on Saturday, so it wouldn't alter until Easter. It has a round shape (a reminder of little Jesus' diapers) or a rectangular one (meant to be the shape of His grave). In some regions pasca is also baked on St. George Day.

A legend from Bucovina goes that the pasca has been done from the times when Jesus was traveling to the world together with his apostles. They remained a night at a peasant house and when they left, he put food in their bags. The apostles asked Jesus when the Easter is and He replied that the Easter would be when they would find corn bread in their bags. Looking in the bags, they noticed the peasant had given them exactly corn bread, so that they knew it was Easter time.

The pasca can be simple, with jagged margins, or it can have dough braids. The middle braid is cross-shaped, reminding of Jesus' crucifixion. This is called a cross pasca. The simple pasca is for the family, while the cross pasca is taken to the church, in order to be sanctified. Small pasca (called pascute) are baked for the little children. Among the ingredients are pot cheese, egg yolk, raisins and sometimes sugar and cinnamon. The shells of the eggs used for the pasca are thrown in a river. This action has two explanations. It is believed that the hens are protected this way from the hawks. The major explanation is, however, the ancient belief that the shells are taken by the river to the country of the Good People, announcing them that Easter has come. The cakes (called cozonaci) have a round or rectangular long shape, symbolizing Jesus' grave.

The traditional Easter lamb also symbolizes Jesus. In Banat region, the remains of the sacrificed lamb are buried under an apple or a pear tree, in order so that the family should be healthy.

Saturday night, when all the cleaning and preparations in the house are done, the steak, the pies and the cakes are put on the table, in the "clean room". Before going to the church, people wash themselves in a bowl with water, where red painted eggs and silver and golden coins were also put. They believe that this way they will be as glowing and healthy as the eggs and they will be clean and will have more money, due to the silver and golden coins.

After they clean and dress in the new clothes, the people take a bowl with pasca, eggs and steak and go to the church, where the aliments will be sanctified. Only the ill old men and little children remain at home, as it is said that who can go to the church on Easter night, but doesn't do it, will get ill. A fire is lighted near the church and it will be kept for all the three Easter days. In some regions, when the roosters announce the midnight, the man who watches the fire shouts with his rifle, calling the people to the church. The bells are also rung at midnight.

People hold lighted candles during the religious mass and only put them out when they return home, after they enter the house and make crosses. These Easter candles are kept for the times of danger, when they will have a protective function. At home, people first taste the anaphora and then sit to the table. They first eat some of the sanctified aliments and only then the rest. In some regions, rabbit or fish meat is first eaten, believing that these animals will confer to the people some of their agility. The shepherds and the other persons who are away from home on Easter day eat willow or apple tree buds instead of anaphora.

Then there's the custom of knocking the eggs. It is believed that those who knock their eggs will see each other on the other world, after death. In the first day of Easter, eggs are only knocked with the top. On Monday they can be knocked top to the bottom and on the next days they can be knocked any way. The first ones to knock their eggs are the parents, one to the other, then the children to the parents and then the other relatives and friends. According to the tradition, the one whose egg cracks first is weaker and he will die quicker. He must give his egg to the winner; otherwise he will eat its egg rotten on the other world. Eggs are knocked until the third Easter day, until the Ispas, or until the "Great Sunday".

The most beautiful painted eggs are emptied of their content and used as decorations, being put on a rope and then hanged near the icons or in other places. It is supposed that a child born on Easter, at the time when bells ring, will be lucky all his life. The man that dies on the Easter day or in the next week is blessed, his soul heading straight to heaven, as the skies are believed to be opened at this time.

On the Easter day one must not sleep, because it is said that he will be sleepy all year long. Also touching salt directly is not recommended, a belief stating that the hands of the one who does it will transpire during the summer. It is also said that three candles burn in the sky during the three days of the Easter. In some regions (Bucovina, Transylvania), there is a tradition called "the wetting". I have to say, it's another of my personal favorites, and this year I'll actually have a partner to try this one on! Kekekekeke. On Monday morning, the boys take a bucket of water and go to the houses of the unmarried girls. If they found them sleeping, the boys throw water on them. As it is believed that those girls will marry soon, they reward the boys who had wetted them by giving them the most beautiful decorated eggs and pasca, or cake. In some places, the boys catch the girls when they go out from the house and take them to the fountain or to the river, where they wet them, even throwing them in the water.

According to one of the legends, once upon a time a Christian girl was heading toward the market, carrying a basket of eggs, in order to sell them. On her way she met a pagan girl who wanted to buy her eggs, but lacked the appropriate money. The girl asked her to accompany her home, thus being able to pay. On their way the Christian girl tried to convert the pagan to her religion, but she resisted. "I will believe in Christ only if these eggs here will turn red." To their amazement, that very thing happened and the girls fainted in fear. Some nearby boys noticed them and tried to revive them, splashing the girls with water. Upon their awakening, the girls offered the red eggs to the boys, as a thank you gift.

On Monday and Tuesday a married couple go to their relatives, bringing them pasca, announcing to them Christ's revival. Usually, the younger people go to the older ones. In some regions, on the Friday before the Easter week, water springs are searched for, wells are built and cleaned. All these are done as it is believed that those springs and fountain will have plenty of water and won't dry.

And the last celebration of Easter is the Good people's Easter. The Good People's Easter is celebrated a week after the Easter, on Monday, right after Thomas' Sunday. In the Romanian tradition, the Good People are the ancient's spirits, which live between the two worlds, where Saturday's water spills into the Earth. The Good People are religious people and fast each time they should, according to the traditions. However they are not aware of the day when Easter is celebrated until they see remains of the painted eggs on the water, about eight days later.

According to the legend, the Good People have a small stature, do not wear any kind of clothes and are covered by hair. The boys are taken care of by the mothers until they are able to live by themselves. After that, they live in isolation, fasting and praying along the other men. They meet with the women only one time each year, on Good People's Easter. In gratitude for the dead, packages containing red painted eggs and pies are placed on the graves and candles are lighted.

And that, Elleore, is a Romanian Easter. My most important holiday. Well, that's good. I have a feeling you'll fit right in. Transylvania won't accept the bandages, the best thing I can do for him is take his knives away for a bit. Da, you will, but I warn you that Walachia is getting really creepy lately. He just dyed his hair blonde and cut it to look like me. Not to mention he started wearing similar clothes and is copying the way I speak. It's creepy as fuck! Bucharest is sweet, he started sending me letters too. ^-,^ I'm glad, it's really not Moldova's fault he's like that. His memory just got impaired after he nearly died from an economic crash years ago. I think he'd appreciate it, also I realized that I introduced you to Dobrogea twice and just referred to him by his two different names and told you two little facts about him. Bulgaria calls him Dobruja, I call him Dobrogea, and Da, he does take turns spending holidays with me and Bulgaria. He spends Easter with me and Christmas with Bulgaria. Nu, Bucovina is nothing like Italy. He's got much more of a dark side, and is infinitely more intelligent. I don't know what goes through Maramures' head sometimes. Then again, maybe I'm better off not knowing. Kekekekeke, Satmar is cute. He's the one with the long bangs that covers one eye and headphones around his neck. He usually takes them off for special occasions though. Crisana does have a history of getting violent with Hungary's provinces and his siblings, so I wouldn't put it past him. Yeah, Banat was scared at first because he thought no one else could see them. Until I told him that I could see them too. You know Norway and I could help you further develop your magic sight. You won't regret it, and I'm sure Oltenia will really enjoy talking to you. Well…. it was a long time ago, Moldova was just started to form, however the new province was weak due to the disarray caused the most recent fighting. The people of Moldova were also the people of Moldavia, and I was trying to find a way to save them both. However, Moldavia already knew as well as I did the only way for Moldova to live was if she were to die… so one day she left home behind my back with a knife…. and I never saw her again…. to this day I still don't know where her body is, and I miss her terribly. My only sister….. Da, Walachia is scary accurate with those things. Don't ask for a reading, it will freak you out how good he is with them.

Your call then. I personally find Atlantium's ambition's to be rather laughable. Thank you, and I can't wait to know. He learned well, he's really sweet. Oh, Da. Liviu is very friendly, would you like to hold him? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you, the last thing I wanted to do was upset you. I'm glad I'm free too. Kekekekeke, Latvia the nation puppy. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, draga. This is definitely going on my desk by the drawing you drew me. (I certainly thought so.)

It's rewarding in a sense, but it's also a lot of work on both sides. I guess it's really all in what you make it. Da, quite the tall tale, huh? What creepy roommate movie? He certainly wasn't thrilled, I can tell you that much. It took him a while to heal, too. I don't know anyone other than Moldova who doesn't remove their hand from a hot burner immediately. Since it's Norway we're talking about, I'd recommend something less messy. You know how he is with crumbs and messes.

Dragoste, Romania


	10. The return of Texas

Title: Ask Romania

Rating: T

Summary: Romania is accepting letters. Send me anything that will stay within the T rating. I want to hear from you. Oc's, nations, humans, fictional countries, all are welcome.

Pairings: Guess. I dare you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way.

***Hetalia***

**Ah,it's fine. I've had worse said to me...Really? They weren't exactly nice pants made like them...hm,I have reddish eyes long black,black hair and I usually wear plain clothes I look like a Mini-Mexico or at least I would if I lost Galveston and cut my hair...Here in Texas we have 3 things,Dirt,Wind,and Snakes...plus we're kinda famous for the weather...we can have a blizzard,and flash flood,and a drought all before lunch...so when some meetings have happened for trading and stuff some people complain alot...I brewed a load of Anti-Hangover droughts,They can be pretty powerful so I'd try useing a very small bit...too much and you could become so energized you could over work your who is Ms.(?) Ellore? I've seen her a bit but never really spoken with her...is she a friend of yours?**

**please take care,**

**Eliso**

Salut,

Wow, look who's returned to the face of the earth. Been a while kiddo. I think we've all had our share of hurtful things said to us, I can't think of anyone who would be an exception. If you need help getting ready for a meeting, I'm sure any female nation or Poland wouldn't mind helping you out. I'm not exactly a fashion guru. Oh, wait, the Italies and France might help you too. Kekekekeke, reddish can't really compare to blood red like me and Prussia my friend. Although now that I look, you resemble one of my brothers. Galveston? Whoa, now THAT is weather. Hey wait a minute, aren't you also in tornado alley? Complaints are irritating. Especially if they're from magyars. I'll keep in mind not to knock back the whole thing. Miss Elleore is actually my girlfriend. She's the sweetest little thing, I think you two would get along well.

-Romania

**Romania... _**

**О, Боже мой ... Неприятно ми е, че Беларус.**

**That Arlovskaya girl...*rubs a fresh scar near his eye* Oh my god...she's definitely an a$$hole. One day I'll kill her...**

***smile* Anyway, I succeeded. Russia and 2p!Serbia're gonna heal in approximately...eh, three months.**

**And I managed to hit 2p!Romania. *dreamy smile* God, this is a day to remember... w**

**Anyway, *spins a spear, which is probably 2p!HerrSchtick XD* now that I'm done beating those three up, I'm going to tell you something.**

**I think you're a lot better than your 2p!, so if Emilian-I mean, 2p!Romania tries to kill you or anything, tell me. I'll beat him up for you. *smile***

**Thanks,**

**2p!Bulgaria**

Salut,

Cred ca toti avem. Want a little help healing that? It looks painful. I just find avoiding her works best in my particular situation. Especially since I share a border with her sister.

All right, I get three months of mischief! Now I just need to plan this so I don't get caught. Hahahahaha, my 2p had it coming! Wow, 2p!HerrSchtick is bad ass.

Vă mulţumim foarte mult. I'll definitely keep that in mind.

-Romania

**(Admin: Before I start, I wanna tell you that Vlad Bochinsky and I are friends. We decided to pair Sofia and Bucharest, if you don't mind...and please don't let Romania read this.)**

**Romania! :D**

**Hm, I guess ElleorexRomania would be okay, too. Maybe...**

**And don't mind my "freakouts".**

**...And because Serbia messes up the Bulgarian language! For example, they translate Bulgarian for "You called?" into "Flies swarm around us" or something like that. Serbia's a plain idiot! *pout bubble cheeks***

**Anyway, it's alright! I like vampires, and Bucuresti is the cutest vampire I've ever met! 3 And what's wrong? You didn't want him to be a vampire?**

**Sofia**

(He'll figure it out. He always figures shit out. He's more clever than he lets on.)

Salut,

Hm… you word things weird. Was there something in your yogurt or something? Kekekeke, they're funny once it's all said and done. Serbia is just… ugh. Um….. I can't say anything about the Bulgarian since I mess up Bulgarian sometimes too. Well…. actually, it's a bit of a painful story. You see, the only reason he's a vampire is…. because of me. I was younger then, and I was still getting used to being a monster….. I couldn't control myself and Bucharest was the only one around….. he nearly died….. I saved him by giving him my blood, but that's how you make a vampire…. by transferring blood…. I didn't mean too….. but it still happened. You think he's cute, eh? I'll just need to have a word with Bucharest and Bulgaria then. *smirks*

-Romania

**Romania,**

**I...I didn't want to h-hang out with 'em! I...I...Admin just said that, that's all!**

**Alright, that's settled...**

**Like I said, you don't need to fix anything about me!**

**I'm really not scared! Really!**

**(Admin: Well, not now. If you shift his bangs a little to the left, you'll find a head wound made by 2p!Bulgaria.)**

**2p!Romania**

**PS (Admin: Glad you like it. By the way, it's ADMIN AND I. Also, what country do you live in? It's summer where I am. If it's summer over there, you'll update faster, ja?)**

Salut,

Right~. You do know that no one believes you so you're better off not trying. I think I do you little pussy. I'll make a proper vampire out of you yet, just wait and see. *scary as hell glare* Pfft, why I do I get the pussy 2p? (lol)

-Romania

(Admin: D'oh, grammatical error! My bad! I live in the Northeastern United states. It's spring where I am and it's my senior year of college. I don't think I'll ever be a fast updater again.)

**Hello, Romania!**

**Yo dude! :D First time meetin' you 'round here. Europe's been tellin' me that you're a vampire and part of the Magic Trio! I hope you're not one of those sparkling vamps!**

**Anyway, I'm the awesome boss continent, North America! Pleased to meet ya, dude!**

**Awesomely,**

**North America, or North-chan**

Salut,

Um…. Ok, English may be one of the later languages I learned, but I can tell you right now you're using it wrong. Da, I'm a vampire and a member of the magic trio, however there are more magic user's out there than just me. There's also Egypt, the UK brothers, um, Turkey at one point, but I'm not sure if he still uses it. Ew! Don't go making twilight references around me or I'll show you the might of a REAL vampire! Good lord.

-Romania

**Domn Romania! v**

**Yeah. We make you happy, but maybe you'll be happier when I say that I put pink hair dye in Buda's shampoo and I Photoshop-ed Pest having $* with Austria? :3 I love toying with that Magyar's capitals.**

**I can't really do anything with you and Walachia. Try to talk him into being himself.**

**...wait. *checks watch***

**Oh doamne...I'm gonna be late! Y-you see, I...I have an appointment with S-S-Sofia... *blush***

**Thank you for your time...**

**Bucuresti**

Salut,

My brothers, my brothers, my absolutely amazing younger brothers. You do not make me happy, you make me overjoyed. I've taught you so well. If only I could, but it's like nothing gets through to him. I woke up this morning and he was in my room. Watching me sleep. That was the first time I felt as though my life was threatened just by a look on someone's face. Oh, Sofia huh? Say no more, you kids have fun. Just remember bro, condoms. *winks mischievously*

-Romania

**Greetings Romania!**

**First off let me say that you earned an instant fan when I saw you for the first time in the new series of Hetalia ("Beautiful World") and if there was any country that could nearly take the number 1 spot from a "certain country" I think it'd be you**

**Now onto some questions :)**

**1. Do you remember the first time you met Romano and if you do what was it like?**

**2. What Nation would you like to pull a prank on but haven't yet?**

**3. How big a male fandom do you have amongst the Hetalia fans? I ask this because I'm a dude and I recently became a fan of the series and quickly a fan of yours (I know its creepy)**

**Take Care**

**Shootingstar147**

Salut,

Wow, your letter had good timing. I was just about done answering letters when I saw yours. You just managed to squeak into this chapter. Oh, Vă mulţumim foarte mult. I do appreciate the praise, but wasn't I only on screen for approximately 45 seconds? If you don't mind my asking, who is the 'certain country' I'm competing with for first?

Romano? Oh, the loud mouthed Italian that's always swearing in world meetings. We haven't officially been introduced, though I got to know his brother during the second world war. The most I've ever seen of Romano is what I've seen of him in world meetings, and personally, he doesn't seem like someone who I'd want to get to know further.

That's a good question. Um… I think… probably Russia. He's definitely someone I do eventually want to prank, however being that he's had control of my country once before and could probably do it again in his sleep, he's been the one prank victim I've been avoiding like the plague. There was also those things that happened under Soviet rule that I'd rather not get into, but da. The person I want to prank but haven't yet is Russia. I'll just leave it there.

You know, I'm not sure how big of a male fan base I have. I'd probably guess my fan base is about 50-50 but with everyone protecting their information, as they should, on the internet I can't really be 100% certain.

-Romania


End file.
